Spiral ham slicers are known in the art but they have significant disadvantages in that there is not sufficient selective manual control provided to guide the blade selectively in and out as it cuts around the difficult aitch bone of the ham. The present invention provides a simple, easily accessible mechanism for manual manipulation of the blade at the difficult portion of the cutting, while still allowing fully automatic slicing to take place once the aitch bone has been cleared.